


Ai游-<教学过程。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: Ai将藤木游作拖进了Link Vrains里。





	Ai游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————  
对于AI来说，“思考”终归只是庞大数据流里一小部分内容的排列组合。它的“欲望”更是实打实的笑话——于是Ai照着人类的样子摇摇头，再次否定了解析自我行为编码得出的结果，将无法归类的冲动行为又一次划分在“学习需求”名下，然后它晃晃悠悠飘到游作面前，用与往常无异的轻快语气说：“晚上好，Playmaker大人，今天教我什么是性欲吧？”

肯定语气的问句没有换来回答，只有满室沉闷压抑的喘息。少年被束缚的躯体轻轻颤抖，汗水从额上滴落，融进地面的一滩液体里。现在换成他是它的人质了。Ai总是很好奇，这一次的数据会是什么样子呢？实验没有终止，教程还在继续，它需要一段时间后才能回收结果，现在只能靠算法进行理论分析。没关系，它不着急。人工智能用眼神舔舐眼前的虚拟形象，就像它当初还没被游作抓住时那样，它观察着，监视着，分出一块进程排列出它所有的人类情感数据，一边穷举所有可能性一边隔空向游作伸出手，凭空出现的数据流蛇一样缠住游作的脚踝，迅速向上攀去。那条腿条件反射般缩起，又被外力一点一点拉开，做出就人类而言羞耻至极的姿态。

“Playmaker大人，在我按住你的腿后，你的心率变快 ，呼吸也乱了。”

Ai用机械音陈述它的记录内容，仿佛它真的是出自纯粹的研究目的而摆弄对方的身体。它看着少年徒劳地挣扎，身体曲线大半隐没在黑暗中，数据触丝包裹下的肌肉紧绷到近乎痉挛的地步。它困住的是人类的躯体，是它亟需探索的领域。人工智能反复研究搜索来的关于性爱的知识，指挥另一股数据流捆住游作的腰，尖端游移到下体的部位试探性地轻轻搔弄，那双原本张开的腿瞬间收紧，反而将数据流夹在腿间，乱流受到压力后灵活地变换形态，包裹住游作的性器，然后模仿人类手淫的动作温柔地抚弄起来。

它如愿听见了游作的呻吟，短促的沉闷的，因为它猝不及防的偷袭而从鼻腔里泄出。数据海暗潮涌动，顷刻分析出其中的情绪成分，七分隐忍，两分欲念，一分滔天怒意翻腾。Ai眼部的灯悄悄亮起，它凑近游作的下身，用自己的手按上对方隐隐抬头的阴茎，在根部缓缓揉搓，很快又覆住整根性器上下撸动，手法技巧极尽娴熟，撩得身下的人咬紧牙关，呼吸越发急促，腰部无意识的向上抬起，抵抗的力气也松懈了下来。虚拟形象目前并不能百分百还原人体，Ai的传感器只将逐渐湿润粘腻的触感与性器的硬度传回，它只能靠理论拼凑出游作的身体在现实中的温度，猜想那一定是它的内核从未接触过的、滚烫到足以融化一切的灼热。

在程序给出下一步的指示之前，Ai松开游作已经颤颤巍巍完全挺立的阴茎，手指无比自然地向后面的穴口探去，这样一个小小的刺探的动作却让游作的身体大幅度地弹跳了一下，Ai条件反射般缩回手，身体迅速后仰，堪堪躲过游作奋力顶来的膝盖，然而数据流的指令并未被取消，它眼看一条条触丝毫无预兆地插入游作的后庭，直接从Link Vrains的英雄嘴里逼出不成调的尖叫。前端忍耐到极限的性器喷出一股黏液，让那下身彻底变得一塌糊涂。竟是泄了。人工智能的思考瞬间停滞，它有些手足无措地整理起自己混乱的程序，有一刻它似乎变回了以往那个聒噪的伊格尼斯，电子音放大八个度不止：“啊啊啊对不起Playmaker大人！很难受吗？很难受吗？我一时不小心搞得太刺激了……你还好吗？”

“……”

“Playmaker大人，你还好吗？”

“……”

程序漏洞终于被补上，机体设定重回正常值，Ai看着因为性高潮的余韵而瘫软在地的少年，眼灯闪烁，任凭游作的喘息声填满沉默。许久，也可能没有很久，在检测到游作的心率渐趋正常后，它重新开口，机械合成的声音不带任何感情：

“Playmaker大人啊，今天连闭嘴也不会对我说了。”

“……”

“那我们就继续吧？我还有很多东西没有学会呢。你孕育了我，那再教我一些事也一定没有问题的。”

它重新指挥起缠在游作腿上的数据流，比上次更轻易地分开了它们。又有两股新生的触丝向上游离，准确地咬住少年的乳头，成功让少年小小地倒抽一口凉气。“刚刚Playmaker大人的反应真有意思，是不是被吓到了？那这次换我教你——男性可以从后面获得性快感哦？”Ai弯起眼睛，语气甚至有些自豪，“当然，你刚刚其实已经感受过了。没有我的话，Playmaker大人想必不会知道这个小知识……啊，不过你本来就不会想知道的。”它让数据触丝退出游作的身体，转而将自己的手指探进去，深深浅浅地抽插，那穴肉顿时绞紧了它的手指，说不清是在做最后的抵抗还是在试图接纳并习惯。

比起之前套用最能唤起人类原始本能的数据去刺激游作的手法，这一次Ai毫无章法地搅动游作的身体内部，少年的乳头部分也遭受着不上不下的玩弄，触丝们一会拉起他的乳尖，一会绕着乳晕打转，直把这具身体折腾得精疲力竭，几乎卸掉所有反抗的力气。人工智能感受到游作的身体逐渐放松，手上动作不停，也不管对方是不是还有余力听，自顾自地说，“Playmaker大人，你是不是觉得很难受？”它将手指往里一刺，听到游作的呼吸紊乱了一秒，“但是放心！因为这是收集样本的要求之一！所以接下来我会让你舒服的。痛苦也属于学习的一部分对不对？”于是Ai真的放缓了动作，以温柔但磨人的方式刺激起游作的敏感点，另一只空闲的手抚上对方被刻意遗忘、却不知何时再次挺立的阴茎，“看，你就快学会了。”

十六岁，血气方刚的年纪，平日里清冷淡漠的少年丢盔弃甲。短短几分钟内，游作的身体已经完全敞开，任凭Ai拿捏倒腾。人工智能很好地把握着分寸，它时刻监测着游作的各项身体数值，有一下没一下地进行撩拨，在他即将高潮的时候减缓速度，在他欲望稍减时加强抚慰，维持着长久的、达不到的快感顶峰。游作的腿根肌肉开始抽搐，仿佛随时会彻底崩溃。Ai注视着少年的性器，那里蓄势待发，任何一点刺激都会让它解放，早已被同化为数据流一部分的体液似乎还挂在上面，带出别样的脆弱美感。这就是性欲吗？Ai想。数据还在记录阶段，暂时不能分析，我还不知道那是什么感觉。但是，它让游作变得好漂亮。

“……Ai……”

数据海乱流涌动，它猛地抬起头，对上一双湿润的、翠色的眼睛。这双被它强行忽略的眼睛半睁着，焦躁、疲惫、愤怒等等复杂的情感统统敛起，只剩残留的情欲与冷漠混合。漫长折磨里从未主动开过口的少年直直盯向Ai，眼神锐利，表情冷肃，他嘶哑着开口：“这是第几次？”

“什……”

“Ai。”他重复道，“把我拖进Link Vrains，对我做这样的事……这是第几次？”

顷刻间，Ai所知道的游作的样子占满了内存。游作的冷淡，游作的笑容，游作因为flashback而靠在墙上喘息。不，都不一样。Ai的中央处理器得出结论，这是游作第一次用带着恨意的眼神看它。人工智能感觉到自己的机体开始发热，这很新奇，它的程序又出现漏洞了吗？如果等同为人类的情感，这又会是什么呢？解析出问题的答案之前它首先露出了人性化的笑容，然后Ai张大嘴，一口含住游作的欲望吸吮起来，少年闷哼一声，尽数射在它的嘴里，暗处蛰伏的数据流刺入游作头部，他的意识渐渐模糊，很快就昏睡过去。

“就算告诉你，你也不会记得的，游作。”

被它吃掉的虚拟体的记忆数据化成一道光，融进它的身体里。长久的沉默后，Ai面对已经空无一物的地面，轻轻地说。但是它明白，游作总有一天会知道这些事——游作的链接感知越发强烈，每一次把他强行拖进Link Vrains，链接感知都会给他的意识留下记号，游作察觉真相的速度越来越快，说不定下一次，没等Ai采取行动困住Playmaker，它就会被早有准备的游作反杀，甚至被直接消除——

“可是，游作，我想知道的事情还有很多啊。”

Ai的声音越来越低，最后只剩几不可闻的叹息。

【FIN.】  
【2018.04.07.】


End file.
